


Into the Woods

by ChibiTabatha



Series: Chibi's 2019 Whumptober [27]
Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Illnesses, Infection, Injury, M/M, Wendigo, Whumptober 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-05 22:16:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21215930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChibiTabatha/pseuds/ChibiTabatha
Summary: Rhett isn't healing up from the second bite like he had the first. He isn't looking so hot. Link tells him they're going to see someone about it.





	Into the Woods

**Author's Note:**

> Whumptober Alternate Prompt 11: Infection  
<s>Day 27: Ransom</s>
> 
> I probably won't actually do the 27th's prompt. I'm not really feeling it.

Rhett wasn't feeling so good. And if the looks Link was giving him was any indication, he wasn't looking so hot either.  
  
When he spied an unfamiliar face in the bathroom mirror, he understood those looks. His skin was shiny with sweat, pale and flushed at the same time. The hollows of his eyes almost black. Normally wild curls pushed back from his forehead were limp and hanging in a mess around his head like a broken halo.  
  
The look of someone on death's door.  
  
Link gently pulled him from the bathroom, "We gotta go."  
  
"Why?" Even turning towards the creature made his head spin slightly.  
  
"You're really sick. You have to get that looked at. I know someone."  
  
Rhett frowned, "A doctor?"  
  
"She jokingly calls herself that on occasion. But no. A witch," Link was wrapping a long scarf around the blond's neck.  
  
"A witch?" the tall man pushed the hat that was pulled over his eyes.  
  
"I don't know if this is a normal infection. So I want to make sure you're going to be fine," the wendigo was pulling on a parka and his own hat.  
  
An infection made sense, did Link properly clean up the wound? If he hadn't it could be possible. He wasn't sure about flesh eating monsters, but he knew human bites could be pretty nasty if not treated properly.  
  
His eyes drifted to the coat covered wound, it didn't feel hot or painful. But maybe that was because everything felt like it was on fire. "I'm hot."  
  
"No, keep it all on. You're sick. The cold will make it worse," the brunet slapped his hands away from the front of the coat.  
  
"If I die will you eat my flesh?" Rhett leant against the wall while Link fought with his boots.  
  
"No. If I eat something tainted I will get sick. Then I'll be even hungrier than usual. Also, just no."  
  
Rhett blinked slowly, rolling the words around in his head. "You're not a normal wendigo. Are you?"  
  
Link glared up at him, eyes flashing dangerously. "We're getting you to the witch, then I'm going hunting. Now stop talking."  
  
Rhett swallowed thickly. Wendigos were supposed to be unusually tall, gaunt or skeletal, always in a state of starvation. Link was almost human other than the glowing eyes and jagged shark like teeth. He looked tan sometimes, he saw him looking content after eating. Even just shredding up Rhett's arm had the creature looking healthy and perky again.  
  
Link took his hand and led him out of the cabin and into the woods. No sounds met the blond's ears other than his labored breathing and the crunch of snow underfoot. No bird calls, no sounds of smaller animals skittering in the snow to find a place to hide in the barren underbrush. It was like that exact spot they had stepped through the forest was devoid of anything.  
  
The smell of woodsmoke and something else curled through the woods. Link pulled Rhett towards the smell, the scent almost wrapping around Rhett and supporting him as he walked. "Almost there, hang in there. Just a little longer Rhett."  
  
The blond hadn't realized he'd been swaying on his feet. Then one boot hooked behind the other and he hit the ground. The snow felt great on his face. Darkness creeping in the corners of his vision even as he could hear Link making a fuss about him.  
  
Rhett pressed further into the snow and let his eyes stay shut, Link's voice joined by a female's and then they faded into the darkness.

**Author's Note:**

> Poor Rhett, he's just having a time, isn't he? Whose this mystery woman in the woods? Find out next time on: Consumed.
> 
> If you think this was corny, you should talk to me on [tumblr](https://chibitabathasloves.tumblr.com/). I am a treat.


End file.
